


Raising pigs

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Merlin, Dubious Consent, Eating, F/F, Fat Shaming, Force-Feeding, Immobility, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur is drugged, and becomes Merlin's test subject. Soon, he will be fat, and beautiful. Gwen is made into Morgana's special princess.





	Raising pigs

“Stay behind after class Mr Pendragon. We need to talk.” Merlin put down Arthur's test on his desk, shaking his head.  
Arthur mumbled a “Sorry.”  
“Now class. What can you tell me about skin?” Arthur sat and stared at his test: yet another fail, barely paying attention to what his teacher was saying. 

“You asked me to stay behind sir?”  
“Indeed. Take a seat.” Merlin nodded to the other chair at his desk, Arthur taking a seat nervously. “How are you doing?”  
“I thought this was about my test professor.”  
“Well, you aren't going to pass this class if that's what you mean. But from what I hear, you don't need a degree, do you?”  
Arthur shrugged. “You're referring to my father, I assume?”  
“Indeed I am. Why did you choose to come to university?” Merlin sat forward, gulping down a mouthful of lukewarm tea.  
“Fun. And I like biology, so I took the class.”  
“Interesting. Well, I am currently planning in a research project. I think you would be a perfect candidate for the role.” Merlin began to scribble something on a post-it note.  
“What's the research?”  
“A study in body growth.”  
“Right. I see.” Arthur nodded, taking the slip of paper. “Like bodybuilding?”  
“In a way, yes. I'm also looking for a female candidate. But I'd be very eager for you to come along to see me on Saturday evening. That's my address there.” Arthur looked at the paper, nodding. “And my phone number, if you need to call me.”  
“Right. Great, thanks.” Arthur smiled. “Do you mind if I get off? Meeting some friends for a drink.”  
“Course.” Arthur stood up, waving at his teacher as he left. “See you soon.” 

Arthur spent then night drinking, and laughing, and kissing strangers on a crowded dance floor. Then he spent Saturday in bed, head pounding from all the alcohol the night before. He rolled out of bed at about two, swallowing some aspirin and several glasses of water. Then he remembered his arrangement with Professor Emrys, and got in the shower. His teacher was rather attractive, and he had picked out Arthur particularly. He wanted to look his best. 

He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. Merlin opened the door, smiling. “You came.”  
“Apparently so. May I come in?” Merlin stepped back, letting Arthur step inside. “This is a lovely house.”  
“Why thank you. It was my father's house. Can I get you tea?”  
“Uh, yeah please. One sugar.”  
“Right. Please take a seat in the lounge, I'll just be a moment.” Merlin walked into the kitchen, taking out a mug and putting in a teabag, putting the kettle on. Then he took out a small glass vial, tipping its contents into the mug. The mixture would mess with the processing part of Arthur's brain, and blur his vision a little. Just enough to get him to sign the contract Merlin had written up, and which was tucked into his back pocket. He made the tea, stirring carefully, putting the teabag in the bin, carrying the drink through to Arthur. 

A few minutes after Arthur began to drink, Merlin noticed the drug take effect. Arthur was off balance somewhat, his eyes misting over. He squinted, trying to concentrate on what Merlin was saying. His voice had been reduced to a dull mumble, but Merlin put a sheet of paper and a pen in front of him, and he glanced over, signing at the bottom blindly. Then Merlin snapped his fingers, and the spell dropped. “Congratulations,” Merlin was saying. “Do you want to read through that contract again, see what you signed up to?” Arthur looked down in horror, picking up the paper. It read:  
I, Arthur Pendragon, consent to Mr Merlin Emrys taking complete control of my diet, my body, social/dating life, and my communications. I understand that if I try to escape there will be serious punishment. I will also do as commanded by any associates of Mr Emrys. These terms will stand until the end of the experiment, whenever Mr Merlin Emrys decides that to be.  
“How do you feel?”  
“You're disgusting. This is illegal, surely?”  
“You signed the contract sweet cheeks. Now, I will go over to your dorm room and pack up your things. In the meantime, you will settle into your new room.” Merlin stood up, putting the paper back in his pocket and leading Arthur up the stairs. “Welcome to paradise.”  
“Mr Emrys, I don't understand.”  
“You have willingly entered an experiment. The details will be revealed very soon. You have been removed from my class. Please hand over your mobile phone.” Arthur shook his head. “You signed the contract Arthur.” Arthur groaned, handing Merlin his phone. “Thank you. I'll be about forty minutes.”

Turning around, Arthur noticed the huge bed which filled about half the room. He tried the door, but it was locked. The windows were also locked, and made of one way glass, Arthur figured out. Nobody could see in. There was also a small bathroom, with just a toilet and a sink. Arthur sat down on the bed, shaking his head. He shouldn't have come. He'd just been so enchanted by Merlin, and now he was trapped as a prisoner, with no idea about what was coming. 

As promised, Merlin returned about forty minutes later, carrying a suitcase. “Here are all of your things. Very nice things too. Pretty watches. Expensive clothes. My my, daddy is rich.”  
Arthur looked down at the floor.  
“So, you like all your precious things, do you?” Arthur nodded weakly. “Alright then. I'm going to install a glass cabinet and put them all on display for you to see.” Merlin clicked his fingers, the cabinet appearing.  
“Wha-"  
“Magic trick,” Merlin said, winking, muttering under his breath so the things began to fly onto the shelves. “They are mine now. To do with as I wish.”  
“You can't do this to me,” Arthur said, a pleading note to his voice.  
“Oh, I can, and I will. Now, get undressed.”  
“Undressed?” Merlin nodded, stepping closer to Arthur. “Why?”  
“Because you aren't allowed to wear those clothes anymore. In fact,” Merlin said, clicking his fingers. Arthur found himself completely naked, hands moving to cover his crotch. “Oh, sweetie. I'll let you wear underpants, as long as we can find some that fit you.” Merlin grinned, tapping Arthur's nose. He reached into another small carrier bag he had brought in. He held up a pair of black boxers, Arthur grabbing them and pulling them on. “There we go.”  
“You're a monster.”  
“Oh, you'll love me in a few months time. Now, get some sleep, and we'll start work in the morning.”

“Morgie, he came,” Merlin said, sitting down at the table. “That guy Arthur.”  
“Oh really?” Morgana sat down on the sofa, holding a plate of toast. “How exciting.”  
“Have you found anyone yet?”  
“There's this girl Gwen. She signed up willingly, but only to half terms. She's coming tomorrow. Did he sign the contract?” Merlin showed her the paper. “How perfect.”  
“He was drugged, I'll admit. And he seems a little grumpy, but once we get started on the drugs and things, he'll be perfect.”  
“Can I see him?”  
“Sure.”

They stood in the doorway, Arthur sleeping quietly. “Oh he's gorgeous.”  
“Isn't he just?”  
“He'll fatten up nicely,” Morgana said, grinning. They closed the door, Merlin locking it. Arthur began to panic. Fatten up?

“Morning.” Merlin walked into Arthur's room, followed by Morgana. “Now. We have a lot of special pills which we're going to get you started on.” He handed Arthur a glass.  
“I don't want them.”  
“How about this,” Merlin said, putting down the tray he was holding on the floor. “If you refuse me again, I'll break one of your nice things,” Merlin said, sitting down on the bed and taking Arthur's hand. “Hold it out.” Arthur held out his hand, palm sweating. “Now. This pill will boost your cell growth, to help with the growth. This one will increase your appetite. This is to break your metabolism down so it barely works. And this is a sort of sedative, to stop you getting rowdy or trying to escape.” Arthur knocked the pills back in one go, drinking half of the water from his cup. “Well done. Now, this is Morgana. She also lives here and will be working on the experiment. She will be working more closely with the female volunteer, but may also work with you.”  
“Hello.” Morgana waved sweetly. “ I do hope we can get on. And I hope you will get on with Gwen too. She's arriving this afternoon.”  
“Will I see her?”  
“She'll be in the room next door,” Merlin said, walking over to the wall and pressing on it lightly. “You can talk through this window.” A small window appeared. “It's by the bed, because you won't be standing up much.”  
“Right.”  
“Now then. Are you hungry?” Arthur nodded nervously. Merlin snapped his fingers, a large table appearing by the bed. “What do you like?”  
“Pancakes?” Merlin snapped his fingers again, a large stack of thick pancakes appearing, oozing with cream and syrup.  
“Anything else?”  
“Um, ice cream?” A huge trough appeared by the bed, filled with ice cream, covered with sauce and sprinkles.  
“One more thing.”  
“Pizza, I guess.” A large amount of pizzas appeared on the table, the smell of hot cheese hitting Arthur.  
“Morgana, are you staying?”  
“Yeah, will do. I want to watch.” Morgana conjured up a chair, sitting down in it.  
“Get eating then piggy.” Merlin nodded to the table.  
“Can I have a spoon?”  
“Um, no. Use your hands.” Arthur closed his eyes, grabbing an entire pancake and beggining to eat it.  
“Oh look at him, he's a natural,” Morgana commented, grinning. “Oh, the beauty you're going to become. Can you picture it Merlin?”  
“Oh I absolutely can. He'll be bed bound in a matter of months.” Merlin grinned, pushing the stack of pancakes closer to Arthur. “All round and gorgeous, puffed up like a balloon.”  
“Oh, just wait until you see Guinevere,” Morgana said. “She's already a little chubby, but my god she'll be gorgeous.”  
“You two are absolute monsters,” Arthur said, picking up another pancake.  
“Clearly the drugs haven't kicked in yet,” Morgana laughed. “He's a feisty one.” Arthur finished the pancakes, burping loudly. “Tuck in to the ice cream then.” Arthur began to scoop it into his mouth, using his hands as paddles, slurping loudly. Arthur looked like he was about to cry, but kept eating. 

Gwen arrived soon after Arthur had finished, and was begging Merlin to let him have a shower. Merlin had given his a packet of baby wipes to clean off with. Gwen, like Arthur, was taken to her room, Merlin joining them. “Hello darling.” Morgana smiled. “Now, you've signed your agreement.” Gwen nodded shyly. “Strip down to your bra and panties.” Gwen unbuttoned her blouse, taking it off quickly. Then she pulled down her skirt, leaving both things on the floor. She was blushing, cheeks pink.  
“Oh, she is a bit chubby, isn't she?” Merlin grinned, stroking her arm. “Do you not have any possessions?”  
“We dropped them off at a charity shop,” Morgana explained, running a finger across Gwen's tummy. “Oh, you are gorgeous. And you're going to be gorgeous.” She grinned, unclipping Gwen's bra. She squeezed Gwen's boobs gently, before kissing them. “What size are you?”  
“Bra size?” Morgana nodded. “Uh, 34b.”  
“Oh, sweetie. Soon, you won't even fit in any bra you can buy in the shops.” She kissed Gwen on the cheek. “Now, take off those panties too.” Gwen flushed a more violent shade of pink, but pulled them down. Morgana snapped her fingers, making them disappear. “Do you like being naked?”  
“I don't mind it.”  
“You know why that is?” She rested her hand on Gwen's arse, squeezing gently. “Because you're a slut.”  
“Oh I do hope so,” Merlin said, licking his lips.  
“Why don't you sit down on the bed, and we can start work?” 

“Morgana, please. I can't take any more,” Gwen begged, pushing away the spoonful of chocolate pudding Morgana was holding up to her lips.  
“Does your tummy hurt?” Gwen nodded, whimpering when Morgana pressed down on her round and swollen stomach. “Just finish your meal, and then you can go to sleep sweetie.” Gwen whined again, Morgana reaching for another spoonful of pudding. “I have special lotion to make the pain go away.”  
Gwen finished the meal, close to tears. “Please.”  
“Alright darling.” Morgana reached into her pocket, taking out a small tube and squeezing some onto Gwen's stomach. She began to rub circles, Gwen feeling the pain fade. “Now then. Get some sleep. If you need anything in the night, just ring this bell here.” Morgana pointed to the button on the wall, then leaned over to kiss Gwen's forehead. “Sleep well, my chubby princess.” 

Arthur, however, was being more difficult. Merlin had broken one of his watches after Arthur had refused to finish his dinner, but Arthur was backed against the wall as Merlin tried to get him into bed. “Come on. If you don't get in willingly, there are special adjustments which can be made to the bed.” Merlin showed his the straps attached to the bedframe. “Or I have sedatives, if you prefer?” Merlin took a syringe out of his pocket, pressing it against Arthur's neck. “Relax. 3, 2, 1...” Arthur collapsed into Merlin's arm, Merlin carrying him over to the bed, doing up the straps. There was one over each ankle, then over his hips, then shackles binding his wrists to the bed. There was another over his chest, and his forehead, securing him for when he awoke. 

Merlin was frustrated, sitting down on the chair in Morgana's room. “What's wrong?”  
“He's just not doing as I say. I've had to strap him down and sedate him. How's Gwen?”  
“Oh, little darling. She's sleeping soundly, like a good girl.” Morgana beamed.  
“What spell have you put on her?”  
“Simple love charm. She'll do anything to please me,” Morgana said, grinning.  
“Hm. I'd rather not.”  
“You want my advice?” Merlin nodded. “Keep him sedated. But get him fat.”  
“How?”  
“Feeding tubes. Through his mouth, and possibly up his arse if you fancy it.” Morgana showed him on her phone. “I was going to order one for my darling Gwen.”  
“Order two.”  
“You're taking my advice for once?” Merlin nodded. “How big will he be before you wake him up?”  
“Oh, three hundred pounds?” Merlin bit his lip. “Then I want to humiliate him for a while, make him give up, and give in.”  
“Oh, what a good idea. You'll take him out in public?”  
Merlin shrugged. “We'll see. What about Gwen?”  
“Oh, I'll make her the prettiest clothes. I want to be perfect. My princess.” Morgana grinned. “A month should do it, for Arthur.”  
“Yeah. What do you put in the feeding machine?”  
“Weight gain shakes, mostly. But you can control his jaw to eat normal food while he's, uh, comatose, as it were.”  
“Oh, I will. I might now, if you'd like to come out with me?”  
“Fish and chips?”  
“What a good idea.” 

They ate their food at the shop, ordering fifteen portions of chips and cod to take back to the house. Morgana checked on Gwen, rubbing more cream onto her belly and then joining Merlin. He was using a spell to keep Arthur's jaw moving, feeding greasy chips into his waiting mouth. “He is beautiful. Why'd you choose him?”  
“Because he's very pretty. And because I saw him eating once, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.” He paused from feeding to let Arthur swallow, kissing Arthur's grease soaked lips. “Don't you think?”  
“He's popular though.”  
“I erased him. Every record, every picture, everyone who knew him forgot him.”  
“And family?”  
“Only has a father. He remembers him.”  
“Isn't that a problem?”  
“He's paying money into my bank account. As far as he's aware, Arthur is paying for an intensive body building course. Not that he cares.”  
“Well it is a body building course,” Morgana said, shrugging.  
Merlin chuckled at that. “What about Gwen?”  
“Family are all dead, dear thing. No friends either, but I erased all traces anyway.” Merlin nodded. “And she volunteered. Well, poor thing had a terrible crush on me even before the love spell.”  
“Aw, bless. How fast do you think she'll grow?”  
“Not sure yet. I want her up to five hundred pounds by Christmas. As a present to myself.”  
“She's going to be so hot. Rolls everywhere. Do tits get fatter too?”  
“They absolutely do. I'll use magic to make sure she gains in all the right places. How do you feel about stretchmarks?”  
Merlin wrinkled his nose. “I'll get rid of them if he starts to develop any. You?”  
“Oh yeah. Absolutely.” Morgana nodded, Merlin resuming his feeding.  
“Our fat piggies. Just our special secret.” Merlin grinned. “I'm so excited.”

After about a week, Merlin had to undo the strap over Arthur's tummy. The machines had arrived. There was a chamber to put the food, and then long plastic tubing. “Can we get Arthur going on it first?”  
“Course.” They had already made up about fourteen gallons of thick strawberry milkshake, packed with ice cream and weight gainers. It was packed into large bottles. They carried one up each, slowly tipping it into the chamber, watching it fill. It just about held half a bottle. Merlin reached for a pair of scissors, cutting off Arthur's pants and tossing them into the bin. Then he reached for a packet of lube, smearing it over the end of the tubing. “Can you lift his legs up?” Morgana lifted, Merlin pushing the tube into Arthur's arse, watching him wriggle to try and escape. Morgana let his legs down, Merlin pressing buttons on the machine. “That'll take about an hour. We'll need to get a bigger tank to last a night.”  
“They had them online. I'll order one for you.”  
“Thank you.” The milkshake began to flow down the tube, Merlin seeing Arthur tense up as the liquid began to flow into him. “Now, shall we see Gwen?” 

“Morning princess.” Morgana walked in, Gwen looking up groggily. “How are you this morning?”  
“Hungry.”  
“That's what I like to hear. Merlin, do you have work?”  
“I need to leave in about half an hour. I'll top up his tank before I go, but if you could keep it full for me?”  
“Of course. Now, my pretty piece of lard, what do you want to eat?” Morgana sat down on the bed, squeezing Gwen's cheek. “Chocolate cake?”  
“Yes please.” Gwen opened her mouth, drooling like she knew Morgana liked. “Morgana?”  
“Yes sweet?”  
“Am I getting fat?”  
“You are my darling, you're doing very well.” Morgana kissed her cheek, producing a huge chocolate cake, Merlin stood by the wall.  
“Please can I go out of the house soon? Just to get some fresh air, maybe stretch my legs?”  
Morgana began to slice the cake, holding up a piece to Gwen's lips, Gwen immediately begging to chew. “I think that's a lovely idea Gwen. Maybe we could go to the park this afternoon.”  
Gwen nodded, mouth stuffed with cake.  
“I've bought the most lovely dress for you as well Gwen. Do you want to see it?” Gwen nodded again. “Merlin, would you keep feeding her? I'll just grab the dress.” Merlin took a seat by Gwen, waiting for her to swallow before forcing another slice of cake into her mouth. 

“Here it is!” Morgana held up the dress, a short blue dress with pink spots all over. “Isn't it pretty?” Gwen nodded. “It'll show off your curves nicely.” Merlin let Gwen lick his fingers clean before moving to allow Morgana to sit back down.  
“I should get ready to go,” Merlin said, smiling. “Have fun at the park.”  
“Alright. How often should I top him up?”  
“Uh, give him an hour rest before refilling it next. And then about fifteen minutes in between each.”  
“Alright then. Bye.” 

“Morgana, fill what up?”  
“There's some special new things we've bought for you and for Arthur,” Morgana explained, holding out her hands for Gwen to lick clean with her soft little tongue. “Do you want to see yours?”  
“Oh, yes please.” Morgana walked to the door, wheeling it in. “What is it?”  
“It's a stuffer. It delivers food to the body over a period of time.” Morgana showed her the tubes, and the buttons.  
“Why?”  
“Several reasons. If I can't be here to feed you. Maybe I want to keep you getting fed overnight. It can also be used as punishment, but I won't need to punish you, will I sweet?”  
Gwen shook her head. “So that bit goes in my mouth?”  
“It can do. Arthur has the tube up his bottom, so there's no risk of him choking on it.”  
“Up his bottom?” Gwen laughed, Morgana laughing too. “Is it because he's been naughty?”  
“He has been naughty. He's been asleep for eight days now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because unlike you, he didn't want to be turned into a big ball of fat. Goodness knows why not.”  
Gwen nodded slowly. “When is he going to wake up?”  
“In a few days. Merlin wants him nice and pudgy before he does though.”  
“I see.” Gwen nodded. 

Morgana topped up Arthur's machine as instructed before dressing Gwen to go to the park. She plaited Gwen's hair too, locking Arthur's door before they left the house. 

Gwen ran and skipped around the park for a few minutes before getting out of breath. “Alright?”  
“I'm alright.” Gwen sat down on the bench, Morgana joining her. “Morgana?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you going to have sex with me?” Gwen blushed, tucking a curl behind her ear.  
“Oh sweetie. Do you want me to?” Gwen nodded. “Then I might. But remember, sweet cheeks, it isn't your place to ask for these things.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Oh, no I think it's adorable that you asked. Maybe one day, chubby butt.”

It was another five days before stretch marks began to appear on Arthur's skin, marking his stomach, arse and his arms. Merlin used magic to cast them away, shaking his head. “I think you need to wake up soon, my sleeping beauty. Just for a few hours, and then we can get back to this. But I think it's only fair to show you what's happening to your body.” Merlin muttered a spell, Arthur jerking awake. “Good afternoon.”  
Arthur's eyes widened. “What have you done to me?”  
“You've just been asleep for a while. About two weeks.” Arthur wanted to scream, and beat his fists, but he couldn't. He clenched his fingers, Merlin laughing at his feeble attempts. “You won't escape. Now sweetie, can you feel anything unusual?”  
Arthur closed his eyes, nodding. “What is that?”  
“It's a feeding tube. It's been pumping a special milkshake into your body for the last week. About eight gallons a day.”  
“Can you take it out?”  
“Of course.” Merlin eased out the tube, showing Arthur. “Now, do you want to see yourself?” Arthur nodded cautiously. Merlin took out his phone. Taking a picture with it, he cast the image onto a large screen. Arthur's stomach was bloated and red, his legs and arms with a considerable layer of fat surrounding them. “What do you think?”  
“I'm fat.”  
“Not really, not yet. Do you want to see what you're going to look like?” Arthur shook his head. “Are you sure?” Arthur nodded slowly, looking close to tears again as the picture of himself morphed into what resembled a small, human coloured whale, with a porky little head and limbs sticking out.  
“When?” Arthur whimpered, Merlin making the picture disappear.  
“Oh. I should think a year?”  
“A year?”  
“But that won't be the end, don't worry.” Arthur whimpered again. “Now, another two weeks on eight gallons a day, and then we're going to have some fun." Merlin kissed him on the cheek, Arthur immediately relaxing into his state of sleep. 

“I woke him up earlier,” Merlin mentioned, sipping on a glass of wine.  
“How is he?”  
“Not happy. But he's realised he's trapped, so there's no point trying to escape.”  
“Ah good.”  
“How's Gwen?”  
“She's well. Gaining nicely, isn't she?”  
“Oh, wonderfully.” Merlin nodded. “Have you weighed her?”  
“This morning. She was at 184 pounds.”  
“What did she start at?”  
“156.”  
“That's incredible progress.” Morgana nodded. “And it's only going to speed up.” 

It was another two weeks before Merlin woke Arthur up for good. He'd already locked away the stuffer, to keep Arthur from destroying it, and woke up the man lying in the bed. “Hello fatty.” Arthur opened his eyes. “You've been asleep for a month now. And you've got awfully big.” Merlin grinned, prodding at Arthur's belly. “So as a treat, I'm going to let you go for a run.”  
“Huh?”  
“Come on.” Merlin undid all the straps holding Arthur down, helping him to sit up. “How do you feel?”  
“Fat.”  
“Yes. What else?” He let Arthur stand up, walking over to the mirror. “How much do you think you weigh?”  
“I don't know,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin put a set of scales down. Arthur stepping onto them.  
“Two hundred and sixty. Goodness me.”  
“I hate this. I had a nice body.”  
“And now it's even nicer.” Merlin grinned, taking out a tiny pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his pocket. He had already dressed Arthur in tight red jockstrap. “Get dressed. We're going out.” 

The shorts dug into Arthur's thighs, the shirts barely reaching his belly button. He also had a pair of battered shoes, which Merlin put on for him. “Let's go.”  
“What if I run away?”  
“Ha, you can try.” Merlin laughed, leading Arthur down the stairs. “Now, run.” Arthur tried to begin a slow jog, but was breathless in moments. He stopped. “What's wrong?”  
“I can't do it.”  
“You know why that is?” Merlin began to walk, Arthur trotting behind him to keep up. “It's because you're destined to be a big wobbling ball of lard. Now run, fatty. We're going to the park.” 

They reached the park, Arthur running slow laps, every part of his body jiggling, out of breath every twenty seconds. “Can you feel everyone looking at you?” Arthur nodded while running, causing his head to spin. “Do you know what they're thinking?” Arthur stopped, resting on a bench. “They're saying: why is he bothering to go for a run? He's always going to be fat. Because you are. You will always be fat.”  
“Can we please go home now?” Arthur whispered, knees shaking.  
“Of course honey boo. I believe we're having pizza tonight, and you can finally meet Gwen.” Merlin clapped his hands in excitement. “Let's go.” 

Arthur willingly got into bed, letting Merlin cut the clothes away from his body. “Have you given up yet?”  
Arthur nodded weakly. “I'll do anything you ask of me.”  
Merlin smiled, stroking Arthur's lips. “I hope you'll soon realise quite how beautiful you are. Now, are you hungry?” Arthur nodded. “What do you want to eat?”  
“Um, maybe chips?”  
“Ah, alright.” Merlin conjured up a huge tray of chips, dripping with oil and hot cheese. “Do you want me to feed you?” Arthur nodded, Merlin reaching for a fork.  
“Merlin, have any of my friends asked about me?”  
Merlin shook his head, Arthur opening his mouth. “They don't remember you. Besides, who would want to know a fatty like you?”  
Arthur swallowed, Merlin already stuffing his mouth again with chips. Morgana walked in, smiling. “Oh, hello. Someone's awake.”  
“Arthur, say hello.”  
“Hego,” Arthur said through a mouthful of chips.  
“It's so lovely to see you. Are you going to meet Gwen?”  
“Later on. When will she be free?”  
Morgana shrugged, watching cheese dribble down Arthur's chin. “She's working through a wedding cake at the moment. Should be done by seven. We are having pizza?”  
“Indeed. Double deep fried.”  
“I'll order them now. How many?”  
“Hmmm, how many pizzas do you think you can eat fatty?” Merlin stopped feeding, letting Arthur swallow.  
“Five?” Merlin and Morgana both began to laugh. “What?”  
“Wow, big boy thinks he can eat five whole pizzas. I'll order thirty each?”  
Merlin nodded, opening Arthur's mouth to deliver more grease drenched chips. “Sounds good. One for each of us too.” 

Once Arthur had finished his meal, Merlin sat and rubbed his belly for a while, chuckling to himself. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sleepy.”  
“Oh, you're sleepy? Well you can sleep later on, but you need to eat first.” Merlin stopped rubbing, tapping Arthur's nose.  
“Are you going to put that tube in me again?”  
Merlin shook his head. “Not today, because you've been a very good pig. But if I need to, I will use it again.”  
“Can I have a shower?”  
“No.”  
“I'm really dirty though.”  
“You can have a bath if you want,” Merlin offered. “Later on. I've been giving you bed baths though.”  
“Oh right.” Arthur nodded. 

Morgana returned with a huge stack of pizzas, and a girl waddling behind her, lollipop in her mouth. “Hello gentlemen.” Arthur sat up a little, seeing the girl sit down in a large armchair. She was entirely naked, except for a tight red thong. Arthur couldn't stop staring. “Are you hungry?” They both nodded, Arthur's mouth watering at the sight of the pizza. Morgana took the sweet out of Gwen's mouth, putting it into the bin and resting a stack of pizza boxes on Gwen's lap.  
“What do you think of Gwen?” Merlin nudged Arthur, giving him the pizzas too. Arthur licked his lips. “She's pretty, isn't she?” Arthur nodded, beggining to eat his food.  
“I'm glad you think so. You can't stop looking at her, can you?” Morgana stood by Gwen, playing with her nipples as she ate. “Is this what interests you?” Arthur nodded helplessly. “Gwen, what do you think of Arthur?”  
“Very nice.”  
“He is nice. He's fatter than you, isn't he?” Gwen nodded, shoving a whole slice of pizza into her mouth. “What does he weigh?”  
“Two sixty.”  
“And what do you weigh my princess?”  
“Two twenty,” Gwen mumbled. “But I've been working very hard.”  
“Yes you have my darling. Keep eating then.” Gwen nodded, slurping as she feasted on her pizza. “I like having both of these fat pigs in the same room.”  
“I like it too. We should do it more often.”  
“Oh, we will,” Morgana said, nodding. “Do you want to see what we've been working on for the past few days Merlin?”  
“I would love to.”  
“Show him then Gwen.” Gwen stuck out hand, wiggling her fingers.  
“Fat fingers.”  
“Aren't they gorgeous?” Gwen still held out her hand, other hand still stuffing down pizza.  
“Absolutely.” Merlin crouched down, pinching at Gwen's chubby fingers. “I almost want to suck them.”  
“She's mine Emrys,” Morgana said, laughing prettily.  
“Well you're doing a wonderful job. Fat lips too.” Morgana nodded, watching Gwen's lips as she ate. “And those boobs. Arthur's obsessed.” Merlin looked over at Arthur, winking. “How many have you eaten?”  
“Eighteen,” Arthur murmured, dribbling.  
“Well done. Well, Morgana, how about you knock up dessert for these hungry piggies and then we can talk downstairs?”  
“Alright. Do you want a big fat ice cream sundae?” Gwen nodded eagerly, two huge glasses appearing, slowly filling with ice cream, and hot caramel sauce, chunk of brownie and cookie dough, topped of with at least four cans worth of whipped cream. Merlin pushed Arthur's towards the bed. “We'll be about twenty minutes. Put on a show for us.” 

“Well this is going well.” Merlin sat down, beggining to eat his own pizza. “They look so pretty together.”  
“He's settled down well, hasn't he?” Merlin nodded. “So well behaved, both of them.”  
“He's wrapped around my finger,” Merlin said, grinning. “Oh god, he likes her doesn't he?”  
“He likes her tits.”  
“We all like her tits. Oh, they're glorious as fatties.”  
Morgana nodded. “How's money?”  
“It's good. I mean, we magic up most of the food, so that's not s problem. And we still have all that lovely cash coming from Arthur's father.”  
“Ah yes. Well, there's nothing holding us back then, is there?”  
“Nothing at all.” 

Three months later, it was June, and getting hotter. They had to open the windows to let air in, but it was still too hot. Plus sweating meant Arthur and Gwen were burning off fat. Arthur had just hit four hundred pounds, Gwen a good fifty pounds lighter, but still beautiful. “Merlin, please. It's too hot in here.”  
“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Merlin snapped, irritable in the heat.  
“I have an idea,” Morgana said, tapping her fingers on the wall. Gwen was still asleep next door, the machine dripping cold milk into her mouth while she slept. “Cold water.”  
“He's been drinking plenty,” Merlin said, frustrated.  
“Not to drink. How about this? We get rid of the bed, just for the summer, and replace it with a water pool.”  
Merlin nodded slowly. “It's an idea. What do you think lard arse?”  
“Yes please,” Arthur mumbled, nodding.  
“Alright then. Stand up.” Arthur gripped the wall, stumbling to his feet, legs weak after weeks lying in bed. Merlin spoke the spell, the bed swapping to a large blue pool, full of cool, fresh water. “In you get.” He helped Arthur up the ladder and into the seat, wetting his feet as he did. Arthur's body immediately relaxed when it hit the water, letting it flow over his sweaty, clammy skin. “Good?”  
Arthur nodded, panting. “Thank you.”  
“That's alright my Prince of pudge. Now, I will see you after work. I have a very chocolatey treat planned for this evening, so stick to salty food today.” He kissed Arthur's cheek before leaving the room, turning his back on Arthur and the pool. 

“Morning princess,” Morgana said, kissing Gwen on the forehead to wake her. “Sleep well?” Gwen nodded. “Are you hot?” Gwen nodded, the tube still dripping milk into her open mouth. “Oh dear. We can't have you all hot and sweaty now, can we?” Morgana turned off the machine, removing the tube from by Gwen's face. “Do you want to see Arthur?” Gwen nodded, sitting up. Morgana, unlike Merlin, kept Gwen mobile: at least for the time being. There was now a door between the two rooms, big enough for a bed to slide through. Morgana gave Gwen her morning lollipop; it was filled with all the boosters and magic she needed, as well as staining Gwen's lips a sugary, kissable pink.  
“Good morning Gwen.” Arthur smiled, gulping down a handful of chips Morgana had made for him. “Do you like my new pool?”  
“Are you cool in there?” Arthur nodded. “Morgana, can I please?”  
“I'll consider it my princess. Now, why don't you show Arthur your big fat ass we've been working on?” Gwen nodded, turning around and wiggling her bum at Arthur.  
Arthur panted, desperately horny to fuck something. He'd been struggling to jerk himself off recently, and Merlin had made him stop when he saw how much effort it took. “You remember when you were fit and slim, and had your pick of the girls?” Arthur nodded, mouth watering. She slapped Gwen's ass, watching it jiggle. “You want to fuck my little princess?” Arthur nodded frantically. “And what about you Gwen? You want to have sex with Arthur?” Gwen flushed pink.  
“No Morgana. Only with you.”  
“There's a good girl.” Morgana took Gwen's finished lolly stick, throwing it in the bin and licking the sugar from Gwen's lips. “She is such a good kisser. Now Guinevere, let's leave Arthur to finish his breakfast. What do you fancy for breakfast today? I was thinking some lovely ice cream, to cool you down.” She gripped Gwen's hand, squeezing her pudgy fingers as they walled back to Gwen's bed. 

“My my. You have been busy.” Merlin walked in, approaching Arthur, who's stomach was considerably more swollen and larger than when he had left. “What have you been eating?”  
“Chips. And bacon.” Arthur looked up at Merlin, tired.  
“Alright. Well, why don't you have a nap, and then we can get started on tonight's fun.” He kissed Arthur's cheek, lips pressing into Arthur's soft skin. 

“Merlin, we need to talk about something,” Morgana said, as he walked into Gwen's room. Gwen was sleeping soundly, the machine pumping ice cream steadily into her arse.  
“Now that is a sight to behold,” Merlin said, touching Gwen's large and squishy bum.  
“That's the thing. I'm going to fuck her tonight.”  
Merlin clapped his hands excitedly. “Really?”  
“Uh huh. She's so desperate for me, poor thing. And she does look so utterly delicious.”  
Merlin turned up the speed on Gwen's machine, watching her squirm as the pressure increased inside her. “How's Arthur behaved?”  
“Well that's the thing. He wants a go on her too.”  
“I know. He's not going to get it though.” Merlin smirked. “I might fuck him soon, if he's well behaved. You think he's ever taken cock before?”  
“You'll find out. But just, don't come in here tonight.” She smiled at Merlin, smoothing her hand over the mound of Gwen's arse. “Unless you want to watch?”  
Merlin licked his lips, considering it for a moment. “No, not today. I have plans for Arthur.” 

“Alright. Wake up my princess,” Morgana whispered, tickling Gwen's chin. Gwen opened her eyes, wriggling as she tried to dislodge to tube in her arse. “Oh, sorry my sweet.” Morgana pulled out the tube, sticking it straight into Gwen's mouth as the last drips left the tube. “You full?” Gwen tried to lift her head, nodding. “Hop out of bed for a moment. You want a lolly?” Gwen nodded, Morgana taking one out of her pocket, unwrapping it and popping it into Gwen's mouth. Gwen stood up, sucking on the sweet. “You look very nice today princess.” She kissed Gwen's neck. “Now. How do you feel about sex?”  
Gwen's eyes lit up immediately. “With you?”  
“Yes my honey bunny. I've been finding you sweeter and sweeter these last few days, and I thought it was about time.” Gwen nodded eagerly. “Alright then. Finish that lolly, and then make yourself pretty for me.” Gwen tried to pull her hair out of her face as she sucked, Morgana laughing and tying it back for her. Gwen put the finished lolly stick into the bin, laying down on her side, head propped up on one hand, tummy resting on the bed. “Very good.”  
“Am I pretty enough?” Morgana sat down on the bed, stroking Gwen's sticky, sugar coated lips, nodding before leaning down to kiss her. “Please don't stop,” Gwen whined, as Morgana pulled away, standing up.  
“Gwen, that's not your place to say,” Morgana corrected, taking off her top. Gwen hadn't seen her naked before, and gasped. “What's that?”  
“You're so beautiful.” Morgana smiled, kicking off her shoes and pulling down her skirt. She stood in front of Gwen, dressed in only a pair of tight blue pants and a matching bra. “Like an angel,” Gwen continued, staring at Morgana's long, pale legs, up over her perfectly flat tummy, at the soft curve of her hips.  
“You think so?” Gwen nodded. “Then you'll have no problem doing anything I ask of you?”  
“I'll do anything that would make you happy Morgana.” Morgana smiled, unclasping her bra. Gwen licked her lips, almost breathless with desire. “Please. Tell me what to do.”  
“Take my pants off for me. Then I want to feel your chubby fingers on my body.” Gwen stood up, undoing the ties which held Morgana's pants up. She stared for a while, Morgana putting a hand under her chin and pushing up so Gwen's eyes met her own. “Come on. Explore.”  
Gwen ran her hand across Morgana's collarbone, feeling it's sharpness. Her fingers were rather clumsy; it was hard to be delicate when they had such a lot of fat on them, but she thought Morgana was enjoying it. Then she touched Morgana's hair. It was so soft, like silk, smooth. She grabbed a few stands, smelling them. “Your hair smells like apples.” Morgana smiled, moving Gwen's hands onto her breasts. “Oh, Morgana. I-"  
“Feel them.”  
Gwen rested her hands there for a while, Morgana's hands feeling cool and fresh. “They're nice.” She moved her thumbs a little, feeling the firmness, circling Morgana's firm nipples with a fingertip.  
“That feels good.” Gwen put her hands on Gwen's waist, leaning down and sucking on Morgana's left nipple, tongue drawing little circles. “Oh, Gwen. Gwen.” Morgana grabbed at Gwen's shoulders to steady herself. “Oh christ. Stop.”  
Gwen immediately stopped, drawing her lips away. “Have I done something wrong?”  
“No my sweet. You've done something very right. But I can’t have you doing that, my princess. You should be served.” Morgana pointed to the bed. “Lie down again. I'm going to suck your tits, and then I'm going to eat your fat pussy.” Gwen shivered, lying down, spreading her legs. “You are a virgin, aren't you Gwen?” Gwen nodded, watching Morgana straddle her stomach, kissing her boobs. Then she leant further, sucking it into her mouth, kissing, tongue pulsing, Gwen's skin tender with how much it had grown in the last few months. Gwen cried out, clutching at Morgana's hair. Morgana eased off with her mouth, massaging Gwen with her hands instead, seeing Gwen close to orgasm. She kept going, Gwen crying out and panting as she peaked. “How did you like that my princess?”  
“I uh, god.”  
“Well. You deserve a treat, so you're going to get another one tonight.” Morgana kissed Gwen's mouth. “I worship your body. You've grown so much. But you're going to be so much bigger my darling.” Morgana held Gwen's hands, licking her soft, pudgy fingers with a grin. “Until you can't move anymore. All you can do is sit, and guzzle down food.”  
Morgana looked at Gwen's breasts. Recently, they'd been working on her fat arse in particular, but the weeks spent sending fat to Gwen's tits had paid off. They were bigger than Morgana's head, but firm and round. The wobbled when Gwen ate, and it had been so nice to finally show Gwen what a source of pleasure they could be for herself. 

“Good evening.” Arthur was lying in his pool, looking at Merlin.  
“How is the pool?”  
“Oh it's lovely. How do I look?”  
“Entirely delicious. But I have booked a man to come and do your air conditioning, so you'll be back in bed soon.” Arthur nodded, cheeks wobbling. “Can you hear what's happening next door?”  
“They're having sex.”  
“That's right. Now, how would you feel about having sex with me, lard arse?”  
Arthur shrugged. “I wouldn't be entirely against it.”  
“That's what I like to hear. I'll fuck that fat arse of yours when you get back into bed.” Arthur nodded, a little apprehensive. “But only if you agree, ok? And I want you to enjoy it as much as I do.” He kissed Arthur's hand. “Now, like I said. Chocolate.” With that, Merlin produced the biggest, juiciest chocolate cake either of them had ever seen. Arthur's mouth began to water, reaching out for it with chubby hands. 

“Right, big bum, heat waves over. Back to bed for you, and you know what that means.” Merlin snapped his fingers, Arthur's pool turning into his soft, large bed, his body dry and clean. “Time for me to finally fuck you.” Arthur nodded. “You ever taken cock before?” Arthur shook his head. “Then I shall delight in teaching you.” Merlin lubed up his cock, moving Arthur's fat legs apart, then finding his arsehole. Merlin prodded at it, watching Arthur squirm and make little squealing noises. Then he put some lube onto his fingers, pushing one into Arthur. Arthur cried out. “Shall I stop?” Merlin pushed in another finger.  
“No, no. Don't stop.” Merlin scissored his fingers, stretching out Arthur's virginal hole, grinning. “Ah, christ. That hurts Merlin.”  
“It is supposed to hurt.” Merlin took out his hand, nibbling at the inside of Arthur's thigh, enjoying his twitches and squeaks, before pressing the tip of his cock into Arthur. “Oh, so tight. So tight, you big lump of fat. So good for me to fuck. Because I will do this again, I guarantee it.” He began to thrust his hips, gripping onto Arthur's chest, thumbs digging into his hard nipples.  
“Merlin, I uh, there, there,” Arthur gasped, Merlin hitting his prostate. “Fuck.”  
“Come whenever you like fatty. But it doesn't mean I'll stop.” Arthur nodded, cock pressed against bulges of flesh. He gabbed at the mattress, cock spurting come all over his stomach. “Oh, good boy. Very good.” 

When they were done, Merlin stepped back, looking at Arthur, trembling and helpless on the bed. “Merlin?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you. For helping me reach my potential.” Arthur smiled, fat cheeks dimpling. “I love my new body, because it makes you happy.”  
“Oh my sweet. We aren't even halfway there yet.” Merlin smiled, getting a flannel and beggining to clean Arthur off. “But you're very welcome. Now, get some sleep my chubbawubba. See you in the morning.”  
“Merlin?”  
“Yes?”  
“Goodnight.”  
Merlin nodded, smiling as he looked at the man in the bed. “Goodnight.”


End file.
